


Captain Cas Cook!

by PantheraSade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Chinese Food, Cooking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 hungrige Jäger und ein seiner Künste vollens überzeugter Engel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Cas Cook!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural  
> Alle Rechte liegen bei Eric Kripke

Eine angebrochene Flasche Ketchup, ranzige Butter, Sam's Suppengrün und ein Energie Drink.  
Dean runzelte leicht die Stirn, atmete tief durch und schnappte sich aus dem hageren Kühlschrank des Bunkers die Dose Energie.  
"Dean.. können wir?" rief der jüngere Bruder hinter den etwas frustriert wirkenden älteren.  
Dieser erhob sich aus der Hocke und lies den Kühlschrank zufallen. "Wieso können wir nicht mal auf Vorrat kaufen.." nuschelte Dean, mehr zu sich selbst sagend.  
Sam trat näher an ihn heran und schulterte sich derweilen eine Tasche. "Was meinst du?"  
"Ich sagte.. wieso können wir nicht mal auf Vorrat kaufen." Dean gestikulierte mit der Dose herum, deutete auf den Kühlschrank. "Uhm.. wenn wir zurück sind können wir ja Gemüsesuppe machen. Da ist sicher noch d-" Dean unterbrach den Satz seines Bruders mit entnervten geschlossenen Augen, seinen Kopf etwas gesenkt haltend und einen Zeigefinger gen Sam's Lippen deutend. Der jüngere machte mit offenem Mund und beide Handflächen zur Seite abwiegend eine wo-liegt-das-problem-man- Geste. Dean holte Luft um ihn daraufhin anzufahren dass das kein Essen für einen ECHTEN Kerl sei. Es Fleisch her müsse! Gebraten und davon Viel. Da meldete sich Castiel zu Wort. "Ich werde für euch Kochen."  
Beide Brüder drehten sich gleichzeitig zum Engel um. Sam mit hochgezogenen erstaunten Augenbrauen und Dean erst den einen dann den anderen der beiden ansehend. Sam klatschte sich freudig in die Hände, ging auf den Engel zu, der am großen Tisch des Bunkers saß und lächelte ihn an. "Cas, das ist eine klasse Idee. Oder Dean? Komm, lass es ihn übernehmen während wir weg sind. Er soll schließlich auch etwas zu tun haben." Sam legte dem Engel eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte diese leicht. Der ältere Jäger nickte langsam.. und öffnete zischend die Dose in seinen Händen während er sich den Satz seines Bruders noch einmal durch seinen Kopf gehen lies. Castiel soll für sie kochen.. Sam hatte recht, es hörte sich nach einem Plan an. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht und er grinste breit. "Klar.. "  
Sam drehte sich derweilen weg und marschierte in Richtung Ausgang um die geschulterte Tasche in den Impala zu legen. Dean folgte ihm sogleich und tätschelte spielerisch Castiels Schulter im vorbeigehen an der zuvor Sam's Hand lag. "Irgendwas mit totem Tier, okay?" er zwinkerte dem Engel zu und schlenderte ebenso gen Ausgang. "Totes.. Tier?" In Castiel's Kopf malte sich ein Bild aus das ihn auf der Jagt nach Kleintieren im Wald Zeigte. "Fleisch, Cas… Fleisch!" rief ihm Dean noch lachend hinterher und schlug dann die Türe des Bunkers zu. 

Der Engel war seiner Sache eigentlich sehr sicher. Doch als er so dasaß, nun ganz alleine, war es ihm, als sei er sich seiner selbst auferlegten Aufgabe nicht mehr gewachsen. Castiel starrte gedankenversunken auf den Boden. Dann nickte er bestimmt und stand auf. Voller Zuversicht schritt er in Richtung Sam's Zimmer in der eine Truhe lag. Und in jener befand sich Bargeld, welches, so erklärte ihm Sam "Für Notfälle, schlechte Zeiten oder so" zu haben ist. Cas griff zuerst nach dem ganzen Bündel und besah es sich in seinen Händen. Dann legte er die Hälfte wieder zurück und hatte dennoch eine gute Summe Geld, das sogleich in einer der Jackentaschen seines Trenchcoats verschwand.  
Nun konnte er sich in ruhe auf den Weg machen und Zutaten für ein Fleischlastiges, ausgewogenes Mahl besorgen.

*********

In der Zwischenzeit und ca. 20 Kilometer weiter im Impala:

"Dean?"  
"Ja, Sammy?"  
"Hast du Cas jemals etwas kochen sehen?"  
"Ehm, nein.. "  
"Okay." Beide schwiegen sich nach diesem knappen Wortwechsel geraume Zeit an.  
Während der eine sich Castiel mit Schürze vorstellte überlegte sich der andere nicht lieber doch noch halt an einer Fastfood Kette zu machen sobald dieser Job erledigt ist. Im Auto konnte man die ersten Tackte von Fire of unknown origin hören, da drehte Dean es lauter und schubste neckisch mit einem breiten Grinsen seinen jüngeren Bruder am Beifahrersitz. "Erinnerst du dich noch als ich dir damals den Plastiklöffel bei dem Song in den Mund gesteckt hab' und du-" Sam rollte die Augen und sah Kopfschüttelnd aus dem Fenster "Ja Dean, ich erinnere mich. Was haben wir nicht alle gelacht. Schau lieber auf die Straße man."

Es war kein weit entfernter Ort an dem sie einen Rachsüchtigen Geist in einer Alten Kirche beseitigen sollten. Die beiden waren also guter Hoffnung kurz nach der Abenddämmerung wieder zu hause zu sein. 

*********

Des Engels Weg führte ihn in die nächste Ortschaft. Er lies es sich nicht nehmen den Weg vom Bunker zu fuß zu gehen, wo doch frische Luft den Geist erfrischte. Ein chinesisches Restaurant war sein Ziel. Castiel lächelte zufrieden und öffnete die schwere Türe welche zwei goldene Drachen bewachten. Er ging schnellen Schrittes und Zielsicher durch das Restaurant und steuerte direkt auf die Küche zu. Dort schwang er ebenfalls die Schwingtüren auf. Die verdutzten und zum Teil erschreckten Gesichter vieler dort arbeiteten Asiatischen Leute musterten den Neuankömmling. Nach peinlicher kurzer Stille nahm Castiel das Wort an sich und verkündete: "Werte Leute aus dem Land des ewigen Lächelns. Ich habe Geld und tausche es gerne gegen eure Lebensmittel ein." nach seinem gesprochenem sahen sich die Betroffenen an, schrieen aber bald wild durcheinander und wirkten sehr hektisch. Der Engel versuchte einen neuen Anlauf und wart im Inbegriff das Bündel Geld aus seiner Tasche zu ziehen da wurde er grob von einem Asiatischen Angestellten, dessen tattoovierten muskulösen Oberarme Bilder sprachen, an seiner Schulter am Trenchcoat gepackt und nach draußen gezerrt. Castiel stolperte neben dem Mann her und versuchte mit Engels Geduld auf ihn einzureden dass er nur Fleisch bräuchte und eventuell noch eine Anleitung wie man die Speise zubereitete. Der verärgert wirkende Mann verengte aber nur seine Augen und schmiss ihn Wort wörtlich aus der Lokalität. "Sie! Verschwinden! Jetzt!" zischte dieser in gebrochener Sprache. "Guter Mann.. sie verstehen nicht… ich" Castiel atmete kurz durch und schluckte. Er versuchte so beherrscht wie möglich zu wirken und hob behutsam die Hände. "Ich.. habe Geld." Doch der Angestellte lies sich nicht erweichen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Verschwinden Sie. Hier es nichts für Sie gibt!"  
Noch einen Versuch wagte der Engel allerdings nicht. Er zupfte sich den leicht von der Schulter hängenden Mantel wieder höher und wandte sich ab. 

Was als nächstes? Es war doch ein sicherer Plan.. doch gab es ja nicht nur dieses Restaurant.  
Es begann zu regnen, der Abend nahte langsam und nach Lokalität Nummer 2, die ein ähnliches Szenario mit sich brachte, setzte er sich enttäuscht und langsam durchnässt werdend auf eine Holzbank. Geistesabwesend starrte der Schwarzhaarige ins Leere. Die Regentropfen flossen über sein Haupt und bahnten sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht wo sie von seiner Nase wieder herabfielen. Castiel blinzelte leicht und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er von der Leuchtreklame eines Ladens geblendet wurde die hektisch flimmerte weil wohl das Licht an einigen Stellen kaputt war.  
Er erhob sich und ging über die matschige Straße in den besagten Laden hinein. Kalte Neonröhren und Musik aus einem Radio erfüllten den klein wirkenden Raum. Einige Regale mit Zeitschriften, Dosen und Tüten standen dort. Castiel ging reihum durch die Regale und begutachtete viele Waren. Skeptisch blieb er an der Kasse stehen.  
An jener saß ein junger Mann mit pickligem Gesicht und einer Baseballcap auf seinen fettig wirkenden Haaren. Seinen schlaksigen Körper halb auf dem Tresen und in einem Magazin blätternd sah er kurz auf. "Kann man Ihnen helfen, Mister?"  
Cas öffnete langsam seine Lippen. "Ich möchte etwas zu Essen kaufen, das Fleisch, Vitamine und Kohlenhydrate beinhaltet."  
Der Engel überlegte kurz und fügte noch hinzu: "Dafür zahle ich Ihnen auch Geld."  
Der Junge an der Kasse klappte seine Zeitschrift zu und versuchte Castiels ironisch ruhig wirkende Art zu imitieren und sprach dann zurück. "Dann.. nehmen Sie bitte die Packung Yumm yumm dort in der Zweiten Reihe."  
Castiel nickte und drehte sich sogleich zu besagter Stelle. "Yumm yumm also." sprach er zu sich selbst und lächelte langsam wieder. Rind, Huhn, Ente, Schwein … sämtliche Arten an Fleisch gab es damit zur Auswahl. Castiel nahm drei der kleinen viereckigen Plastikpäckchen mit Rindfleisch und wog sie in seinen Händen ab. Die Bilder darauf zeigten Nudeln und Gemüse, fein angerichtet in Sauce mit Fleisch. "Haben sie dazu auch eine Gebrauchsanweisung?"  
Der junge Verkäufer sah ihn verdutzt an und hob die Augenbrauen. "Auf… auf der Rückseite.. da steht wie man's macht."  
Castiel schritt wieder zum Verkäufer und legte seine drei erbeuteten Tütchen auf den Tresen. Sogleich wühlte er in seiner Tasche herum wo sich das mittlerweile Nasse Bündel Geld befand und legte es dem Jungen hin. Jener hatte dem Engel seine Waren in eine weiße dünne Plastiktüte gepackt und schob sie ihm zu. "Ja, das macht dann.." begann der Junge und stutze über das sehr viele Geld welches da so Nass auf dem Tisch lag. "2… 2,50" Castiel aber lächelte ihn gutmütig zu und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. "Hier, das ist alles was ich habe. Nehmen Sie es bitte. Ich bin Ihnen wirklich zu Dank verpflichtet. Haben Sie doch meinen Abend gerettet. Guter Mann, der Himmel sei Ihnen gnädig." und nach diesem Satz schwang sich der Engel mit seiner raschelnden Tüte zur Ausgangstüre und wart nichtmehr gesehen. Der Verkäufer kratzte sich im Genick und fixierte ungläubig das Geld. 

 

***********

Zurück im Bunker:

Bald schon würden Dean und Sam wiederkommen. Castiel traf daher alle Vorbereitungen, stand in der Küche und war sehr froh über die Einfachheit der Zubereitung ihres Abendessens. Schon konnte er die Stimmen der beiden wahrnehmen, da holte er Drei Schüsseln heraus und Stellte jene auf den großen Tisch. "Dean, Sam! Setzt euch, setzt euch! Das Essen ist gleich soweit."  
Dean sah seinen Bruder überrascht an und lachte freudig auf. Er lies sich wie Sam auf einen der Stühle fallen und wartete gespannt auf Castiel. "So.. einmal für dich.." der schwarzhaarige Engel hatte seine Ärmel hochgekrempelt, und legte sorgsam in jede Schüssel ein zusammengepresstes Päckchen trockene asiatische Nudeln das er mit den jeweilig beigelegten Gewürzen überstreute. ".. und einmal für dich.." Sam's Augen weiteten sich langsam und er sah zu seinem Bruder hinüber. Dieser hatte fast den selben Blick nur stand ihm der Mund ungläubig und weit offen. Castiel befüllte die Schüsseln mit kochendem Wasser aus einem Topf und setzte sich den Brüdern gegenüber. "Ich wünsche euch einen guten Appetit." sagte er zu den beiden und strahlte sie wortwörtlich und aus vollster Überzeugung an.  
"Cas…" begann Dean doch Sam war schneller "Das hast du für uns gemacht? Was… ist das?"  
Der Engel deutete auf das 'Essen' "In dieser Speise namens Yumm yumm ist alles Nahrhafte komprimiert was ihr braucht und wollt. Fleisch, Gemüse und sogar Kohlenhydrate." Dean legte Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger an seine eigene Schläfe und deutete einen Kopfschuss an. Sam fing lauthals an zu lachen und Castiel wirkte nurnoch verwirrt. "Aber.. was stimmt denn nicht?"  
"Was nicht stimmt fragst du noch!?" fuhr ihn Dean scharf an und Sam wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel als er sagte "Oh man! Oh Castiel! Das ist der letzte Mist, sowas essen nur Studenten und Leute die nicht Kochen können. Daran ist GARNICHTS Fleisch oder Gesund."  
Dean stand seufzend und entnervt auf. "Ich hau mich hin, Leute." knurrte er leise und lies einen sich nicht wirklich vor lachen mehr einkriegenden Sam und einen das essen suspekt betrachteten Castiel zurück. 

Sam bekam seinen Bruder nicht mehr dazu die Gemüsesuppe, welche er mit Castiels großer Hilfe gekocht hatte, zu essen.  
Castiel aber lernte mal wieder mehr über Menschen. Und verschwieg Sam das fehlende Geld. Denn irgendwann, so sagte er sich, gebe er es ihm wieder zurück. Nur nicht heute… nicht jetzt … und die nächsten Tage auch nicht. 

und aus Tagen wurden Wochen und aus Wochen wurden Monate …


End file.
